L and his Death Note
by Maxie the Meerkat
Summary: There are two universes in which have two Ls, and two Lights. In the typical Death Note world, Light Yagami is the one to recieve the Death Note. In the lesser known one... L has it. And if the two universes collide, then... what is to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**HAI DERE! I'm Maxie, but since nobody really reads these things, author's notes I mean, I should definitely keep it, you know, simple. Okay, so, this starts in a paralel universe, in which L is the one who first gets ahold of the Death Note, however, let's just say, the two Death Note universes collide. Wellll, you'll have to see what happens. I'm going to ask for five reviews to continue, if it isn't too much trouble. Huh, actually... three. :) Thanksies!**

L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective, was incredibly, gruesomely bored. He sat in his headquarters, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. Of course, he would never actually admit he was bored. No matter how immature he was, he would never admit to being bored, obviously because that would give off the impression that he was clueless on what to waste his time with. And L Lawliet was never clueless. So he silent stared out the window. Some grass, a couple birds fluttering around here and there, woman jogging- so boring. So, so boring. It all just seemed too typical.

Placing a thumb between his lips and gnawing carefully around the edges, he quietly returned his attention to the screen of his laptop. No new cases needed to be solved, as far as he could tell. The corners of his mouth quirked down in a frown. "Mhm, intresting..." he mumbled. Apparently, today was a complete off-day for him. Nothing to do. He sighed, swirling around in his wheeled office-chair and tapping a couple buttons on the larger moniter bolted to the wall. "Watari, would you mind bringing me another slice of cake?"

A large "W" in old-fashioned, gothic font appeared on the sceen on a plain, white background. Dull. Like the day was going so far. "Erm, Sir, I regret to tell you, but... we're out of cake."

L's eyes flew open and he twitched, biting down on his finger so hard it drew blood. Wincing, he snapped it out of his mouth and shook it gently. "I see. I'll be fine then, he murmured, placing his thumb back into his mouth and sucking it gently. The "W" flashed off the screen and he sighed distastefully. "Well, that was unpleasant..." he muttered, sighing heavily. His thoughts were disrupted as barely caught something falling from... the sky... from the corner of his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. There was a solid 76% chance that that was a hallucination from his lack of cake for two hours, but... the boredom told him to check anyway.

He scowled a bit and got up from his crouched position in the chair, raising the screen from the window and poking his head out. To his surprise, which he of course didn't show, there was some black object landed causually in the grass... nobody else, no innocent passerby, seemed to notice, strange. Maybe it was a hallucination, but, it wasn't like he had anything else to do anyway. So, it was investigation time.

Back hunched and hands in his pockets, he crept over to the elevator, selecting a couple buttons that would eventualy take him to the first floor. Still with bare feet, shivers danced around his spine as he hovered down the hall way, a mysterious air surrounding him. He nudged through the clear, and bulletproof, glass doors and scratched his thick, dark hair. He curled his toes, feeling the slightly damp, fresh spring grass beneath his feet. He scanned the area quietly. Until he saw it.

The black notebook, face down in the grass, looked like a normal notebook. Leather bound, decently thick. The only thing he found different about it at first sight was the obvious fact that it had fallen from the clouds. He glanced around, curiously, before grasping it tightly in his grip and dashing back inside with shocking agility, the doors swinging shut behind him. He stared down at it, standing in place for a little while, just inside of the doors before making another gaze around the hall. He placed it under his arm casually and tip-toed to the elavator on his graceful toes.

Moments later, he arrived at his room, daintily shutting the door behind him and pausing, then flipping the lock. He sat down in his reliable chair and pulled himself forwards using the desk. His eyes ran over the title. "Death Note." He subconsciously said it out loud. His two pincher-fingers picked up the small black book, inspecting it from every angle. He blinked, his panda-like eyes shining with intrest. Perhaps this day wouldn't be so incredibly... boring, anymore. He nudged the notebook to the side without bothering to open it. His eyes traveled to the computer moniter. He felt something was... watching, so to say. And he was right.

Behind him was... a thing. Something tall, horrifying, something that wasn't human. L stared, eyes wide, before letting out a loud scream, terrified. L threw his arms up as his chair fell to the side, shaking in horror. IT looked down at him, smirking with wide lips lined with red. "What? My hair isn't pretty?" it taunted.

L stared in disbelief before backing up into a corner, trembling. "What... what is going on?"

It gazed down at him, still smirking, "Well, let me get this over with... My name is... Ryuk. And I'm a shinigami. Suupppp?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for all the super-encoruging reviews and follows! :) *super-duper-squee* Personally, when I get a review that's good, my inner unicorn explodes and I then gush "OH, YAY!"s. :| I think we alll have a little bit of Misa inside of us. Admit it. Let the blondeness flow. But not too much, cos... you don't want to unleash the Melloooo... e_e"**

The wheels inside of L's incredibly advanced and complicated mind began to turn quickly, trying to process what was going on. He slowly regained his common sense. "I..." he cleared his throat after the loud scream; in fact, he was actually pretty shocked that Watari hadn't come rushing in, but then again, he remembered the sound-proof walls. "I assume that you have something to do with that notebook?" he pondered, running his eyes over Ryuk, still very, well, baffled. That wasn't something that the young man was used to.

From the moment his parents had abandoned him, he knew. He just knew. Though he was maybe only a couple months old, he still remembered everything- it was in the rain, he still occasionally felt his eyes dampening when it rained. He knew everything when he was growing up in Wammy's house. He knew the answers. his mind broke things down incredibly fast, like it was a game, remembering, thinking, making the equations, it always had made sense. Everything had an answer. But this? No. No, it didn't make sense, not at all. He winced and grabbed his head as he felt a headache coming on. His eyes shifted back to Ryuk.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you want me to explain that, huh?" Ryuk grinned at him, flopping down on his bed. "You know, it would be oh-so-much easier for me to answer that queston if I were to, you know, get a couple... apples? It's been so long..." he hinted longingly. L ignored his forward hints, instead keeping a steady, blank gaze.

"Yes, I would prefer you explain it," he answered dully, grabbing a lollipop of his desk and pulling off the wrapper. He nudged into his mouth and swirled it around. "It isn't everyday that a suspicious notebook simply falls from the sky."

Ryuk's smug smirk only seemed to widen, if that were even possible. "Get me the apples, I'll get you the answers."

L found his eye twitched a bit as he pressed his lips tightly together. "I'm sorry, Ryuk, was it? But I haven't aquired any apples in years. May I intrest you in a strawberry instead?" He held up the small, charming fruit. Ryuk snorted, staring at it skeptically. L raised an eyebrow. "What? You won't try it? Judging by your appearance, you aren't from human heritage, nor are you even from this world. And by the way you said 'it's been so long,' I'm also assuming that you don't come here oftenly. By those terms, my deductive reasoning tells me that there's a 67% chance that you have never tasted a strawberry before."

Ryuk from slightly, his eyes fixated on the small berry. "Wow, you're good." He laughed deeply. "No, I haven't... I suppose I can give it a try..." he offered, holding out his hand. L stared at the hand before placing it tenderly in his palm, gnawing on the lollipop thoughtfully. Ryuk popped it into his mouth without a second thought.

L withdrew, slightly shocked. _He seemed so smart in the beginning, but, he ate that without a second thought... Maybe it's because he's been here longer than I could think, and he saw me eat some... but if his sudden appearance has anything to do with the notebook... I wasn't eating them after I got the notebook... so that settles it, his caution is only minor. That must mean he can defend himself against me easily... Meaning I must be careful._

Ryuk's dark and clouded eyes brightened visably. "That's actually pretty good! I'll have another!" He reached for the bowl placed neatly to the side of the little book. However, L's long-fingered, pale hand snapped out swiftly, smacking it away.

"Not until you tell me the connection to the book," he explained sternly, taking the grape lollipop out of his mouth and frowning. "I want to know why you, and that, are here, for starters."

The shinigami tapped his chin. "Well, for starters, I'm a shinigami. I'm pretty sure that you already know that, though." He peeked at L, who kept his average expression. "Well, anyway, all of us have this littl thing called a Death Note. And some idiot lost theirs. So I got bored and decided to chuck it down to you mortals to see what happens, and well, you caught it."

L placed his thumb at his lips and licked around the fingernail tentavely. "I see. And... what exactly does this 'Death Note' do? I'm assuming because it has 'death' in its title, it can't be good."

Ryuke shrugged, "Read it for yourself. You didn't even open it." He looked at L skeptically. "I thought humans were supposed to be smart. That's just what makes you all... intresting." He grinned slightly at the word 'intresting.' L paused and turned to his desk before glancing at him over his shoulder.

"Humans are also very cautious." He returned his attention to the Death Note before sighed and peeling open the cover with two fingers. "How to Use..." he muttered to himsef curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Rule 1: The human who's name is written in this book..." He read the rest of the sentence, eyes wide. "Shall die."

Ryuk quickly covered his ears, staring. "You're not gonna scream again, are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, SINCE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO, I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE A COUPLE TIMES TODAY! Thanks again for the reviews and follows! Sorry that it's starting off rather slow, I know, pretty annoying. The next couple chapters will be in Light's universe, I think, maybe at Wammy's house. It'll be Matt and Near, with Mello being all annoyed in the corner. They're going to cause the fusion of the two universes with a portal... *whistles innocently* Okay, tell me if that idea is stupid, because that's what I was relying on here. Eheh? ;D**

He read the rest of the rules with eyes of swirling confusion and terror. "...Oh, I get it." He chuckled a bit. "This is really just a very elaborate prank by Watari to test how I would act under extreme situations, isn't it? And you, are just a holograph. And this notebook- well, is self-explainitory. Watari had it made." For some reason, Ryuk felt, that from the back of his head, he had experienced this before.

Ryuk gave him a weird face. "Nope. I'm a real shinigami. Why don't you try it, that would prove it. Try writing down... I don't know. A name," he suggested in a tone that made L feel like perhaps this actually was real. It didn't exactly sound honest or helpful, actually. It sounded... mocking.

L placed a thumb between his lips, sitting down in the chair thoughtfully. "Killing another human being is immoral. However, if I killed someone in extreme pain, who wanted to die, by suicide, then while it would still would've been homicide on my part, it would have been suicide more or less on their part, and the said person would pass thankfully. However, it is still illegal to murder... but then again, how is writing down a name actually murder...?" He continued to talk to himself in a small, thoughtful murmur.

Ryuk watched him carefully as he grabbed another strawberry and tossed it into his mouth. "Mhm, good stuff... Just try it already!" L blinked quietly, frowning as he spun around in his chair to face Ryuk.

"I cannot simply just kill somebody," he explained. "I catch and terminate people who have killed, so going against my primaries is simply not allowed. If you have any other suggestions, then-"

"Okay, I'll write it down FOR you. This is ridiculous, I came here for a show, not to babysit." He picked up the notebook, flipping on the tv. "Let's see, this guy is robbing a bank with hostages... Alright, his name is Toichiro Hakatsu, write it down here, and voila." L stared at him, eyes wide and slammed his hand down a button next to a microphone.

"WATARI! You're needed in my room, urgently."

Ryuk snorted. "And is that supposed to help anything?"

"Yes, Watar-" He was interrupted by frantic screams coming from the expensive flat screen TV. The pretty reporter on the screen's jaw unhinged.

"It appears that the intruder has collapsed! The police are going in... what's this? There is no pulse! The robber has no pulse! I would think that he has died! The hostages are being excorted out. If there is a God above, this would have to be the work of him, and-"

L stared at the screen with his dull, dark eyes that were wide. His hand ropped to his side and slowly, he stretched his legs into a normal sitting posistion. At that moment, Watari opened the door. "Sir? Sir, what was it?"

L slowly turned and pointed to the little black notebook on his desk. "Touch it." Watari looked at it in confusion. What was he asking? It looked like a normal notebook. Leather, pretty expensive-looking, actually. Watari wasn't sure how he would've gotten it, considering he did not oftenly leave the house, and nobody had come in with packages recently... and obviously he himself hadn't gifted it to him. However, he said nothing and slowly reached out to run his pale fingers against the leathery texture.

"What is i-" He stopped dead on, seeing Ryuk. "Sir... what is that?" he asked, his voice hoarse and choking.

L looked a bit relieved, mixed with concern. "So, you see it too? And your expression reads that this is, in fact, not a prank, plus that death shown demonstrated by the shinigami." He paused, eyes narrow. "And that therefore means, Watari, here we have an incredible murder weapon."

Ryuk grinned, finishing off the entire, large bowl of strawberries. "You know, for the 'world's greatest detective' and his butler, this sure has taken you a while to get it through your head... intresting," he noted. Honestly, he'd been watching them for a while, he thought that perhaps it would be intresting to see what such a man of intense justice would do under the circumstances of such great power.

There was a long break of silence, Watari stood in place, eyes wide. "That's a shinigami, isn't it?" he whispered. How he was able to get it so quickly, L wasn't sure.

Ryuk bowed sarcastically. "Ryuk, nice to meet you," he shot back in his rumbling, low voice. He'd been pretty sure that his sadistic appearance would give the old man an instant heart attack, but supposedly, not. _Perhaps the dinosaur knows more than he gives off_, he thought to himself curiously.

L picked the notebook, holding a corner of the cover with one hand, pinching it gingerly as usual, and the other side with his remaining hand, frowning. "Read it, please."


	4. Chapter 4

Light Yagami , Night God, sat at his computer desk, writing names. Not just any names, the names that he had passed judgment on, his judgment. He was God, the God of the world that hadn't yet blossomed, the leaf that was just beginning to turn. He smiled, letting a dark chuckle brush past his lips as he thought of this. He dropped his men, letting it clatter onto the wood of his desk. "Another day's worth of criminals, done..." Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head and letting the chair roll back slightly. "You know, Ryuk, I'm beginning to think you've grown out of your use," he noted aloud, sparing a quick glance towards the shinigami sprawled across his bed, watching an MMA fight with an interested expression on his face.

Ryuk turned his head to look at Light, the boy whom he had given his Death Note to, the boy whom he spent his days watching over. His grinned seemed to brighten just a bit. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? You do realize I have a power over you that you have no right to question? You humans, so interesting, think that you can overthrow any one- your fix of hunger, towards power... Sure beats sitting around in the Shinigami realm any day," he laughed.

Light sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, Ryuk, I wasn't suggesting that I could do anything about your laze, but I was thinking that you most likely have other things related to this Death Note that you aren't telling me... am I correct?"

Ryuk chuckled again, sitting up a little straighter. "Wow, I was sure that you'd be sure you'd juiced all of the information out of my old body... But I will say this, no, there is something I haven't been telling you... it wasn't as if you could use it, anyway." He shrugged, "Though if you still honestly want to know, then I could tell you, if you really wanted to know such a trivial piece of information, for some apples... Whadaya say, Light?" His tone, so menacing, as if he was lying- this was nothing trivial, Light could tell. It hung in his words, that this was something that he thought highly of- damn Shinigami, always having to know something that he didn't. No matter his IQ, Kira was no match for a true God.

The mass murderer thought it over for a second, he had only about fifteen to spend at the time. It hit him quickly, however- Ryuk was still a Shinigami- a Shinigami that had no knowledge of the average number system... He could use that to his advantage, since he was sure that had Ryuk knew average counting, he would have demanded fifty dollars worth of apples for just this- that was a hundred apples bought from the fruit stand around the corner. Weighing his options carefully, his hazel eyes flicked to the death god "Okay, Ryuk, you tell me, and I'll get you a dozen apples."

A dozen? What the hell was a dozen? Any apple was as good as the next, rotten or under ripe, and if he said apples as a plural- to hell with old Shinigami secrets. He couldn't care less if he was frowned upon by the other mutants, he honestly just wanted his apples... yeah, apples... Making up his mind in a matter of seconds, Ryuk immediately cried, "TAKE ME TO YOUR APPLES!" and shot up. Light rolled his eyes distastefully again, how... barbaric.

* * *

Light flipped himself down in his office chair one again, sinking into it. "So, Ryuk, what was it that you wouldn't share with me?" he snapped impatiently, watching spiked hair bob up and down as Ryuk stuffed his head in the bag, devouring apples one after another. In a matter of minutes the plastic bag was empty, he threw it carelessly across the room.

"Oh, that? I just got a flash from alternate me... it seems that, in another realm, L has a Death Note." He chuckled darkly, "You're just another university student, and Misa is fawning all over him, it's ridiculous!" Light stared at him, wide-eyed. What... what was he talking about? Just Shinigami gibberish? Surely there could not be another universe where L, the L he knew, had a Death Note. Why would Ryuk but such a power, such a strength, to waste? He had known that Ryuk was rather careless, but this? Was... unbelievable.

Ryuk pressed out his gravely laughed, his thin, bony torso shaking with every ragged breath. "God, Light, it's in an alternate universe! It's not like it could affect you or anything."

Light didn't hear, he was too but hunched over his computer desk, a deep expression of concentration drawn over his face. "Ryuk this... this is big. And I'm going to ask a question, okay? Is there anyway I can get into this universe?"

"Yuh..." There was a course of "hyuks." Humans were so... intresting.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, we have a notebook that can kill with only a name and a face." He paused, nibbling on the tip of his thumb, "Had I not just witnessed this moments ago, I would have never believed this information. I am not one for belief of the supernatural, but..." He paused, leaning back and gazing upwards at the ceiling. Beyond Birthday... he remembered him. He spoke of eyes, eyes that could see things others didn't, eyes that could say the true name of a person, and how long they had left. He pressed his lips tightly together. If his thoughts were correct, and there was only a fine chance that they weren't, then Beyond's disfigurement most likely had some relation to this notebook- after all, how many more of these paranormal secrets could there possibly be left?

He glanced to the Shinigami standing behind him, that never-ending smirk on his face. He sighed slightly and gazed to him casually, "Tell me, Shinigami. I have once known a man who had the abilities to sense the remaining life span and other such things of a human, would that have any other ties to this notebook?" he asked blankly, fingering his bottom lip, his words slightly slurred by this factor. Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, you're just as smart as they tell you off to be... yeah, actually, I think he's got Shinigami eyes, you spit out half your remaining life span and then you get to see everybody and their real names." He chuckled, "But there've only been a three notes thrown to Earth, and I don't think too many people have traded for the eyes, including you of course." He grinned. "Must have been Baka's doing, she lost her eyeballs a while back, can't see anything now."

L's eyes widened slightly, mumbling, "He wasn't crazy, was he, then? Beyond Birthday really did have the eyes?" The question was not pointed at anyone in particular, although he was internally questioning himself. Beyond Birthday didn't deserve to be in jail, then. And he was innocent- he never thought he'd say that, but perhaps he didn't quite deserve to be where he slammed him in- the mental hospital. He bit down harder on his thumb until he drew a bit of blood, frowning, he wiped it on the hem of his shirt. Ryuk simply hyuked, looking around for more of those delicious strawberries.

He turned to look at Watari, his gaze boring into the senior's. "Watari, I ask that you must bring Beyond Birthday to my office, immediately." Watari's eyes strained, as if he wanted to protest, but knew that there was no use, for the stubborn L would not let up until he had the younger man present in front of him. Watari sighed, bowing his head, his eyes falling towards the ground.

"Yes, Sir." And with that, he turned, nudging his way out the door and closing it daftly behind him. L waited until after her was gone to blink.

"Thank you," L mumbled, returning his attention to the notebook and holding it into the light. "Now, the question remainds, what should I do with this?" He tilted his head, a slight rustle of the fabric fell into dead silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond Birthday glanced up from his cell, eyes narrow. "What do you want?" he spat distastefully, trying to wriggle out of the chains they had locked him in, chains, like a dog. The metal scraped against rust, a high-pitched squeals of the dragging and the rustle of metal all to be heard. Beyond glared, internally helpless- slowly rotting, slowly dying more on the inside rather than the outside. Not that he would ever show it- stay strong, he told himself, and they might just let you be.

"They want you out," the man at the cell scoffed, furrowing his thick brow as he glanced at the permit. Why the hell would anybody want scum like this serial killer out? Sent directly to Mister Wammy, too, whom he was damn sure was supposed to be some kind of big cheese.

This... this sounded interesting.

Beyond's ears pricked up as he stood, struggling to balance without his arms but managing it nonetheless. "Alright. Let's go, Officer..." He smirked, leaning forwards to read the nametag- or rather, making it look like that, however, instead he simply caught a glimpse of the floating characters above his head.

"Officer Jemmings."

Jemmings sighed, nodding at him and motioning for him to follow. "Look, I got papers to sign, so you're going to have to wait your ass in the seat whiel I finish up, and then I'll have make sure you're not completely loony before I can send you off. You gotta limo waitin' for you outside... it's been there for the past couple hours. Didn't know what it was there for 'til ten minutes ago." While the pudgy man let out a brief laugh, Beyond simply scoffed at his oafish humor, rolling his eyes silently as he trotted behind.

He was barely listening to the cop's ramblings as he continued thinking it through in his head; now why in the world would anybody possibly want him out? He didn't have time to process everything in the four-and-a-half minute walk to the officer's cubicle, wedging himself into the stiff chair and leaning back. Apparently, they were going to make him wait and see.

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY. NO, I AM NOT DEAD! I wanted to make a chapter, and I didn't have much time, so, I hope this is good! :) PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE READ! Next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
